1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a steering column of a vehicle that includes a locking gear, a locking member, and a resilient body such that the locking member is coupled to the locking gear and the locking member is resiliently supported by the locking gear in a rotational direction of an adjusting bolt so that the driver can be protected as the steering column is stably fixed when the vehicle has a collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a part of a steering column of a vehicle according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a distance bracket 120 is coupled to an outer column 106 that surrounds an inner column 107, into which a steering shaft 104 is inserted, and a mounting bracket 101 with a plate bracket 110 is coupled to a shell body of the vehicle.
Through-holes (not illustrated) are formed on opposite surfaces of the distance bracket 120, which is inserted between the plate bracket 110.
An adjusting bolt 130 extends to pass through the through-holes (not illustrated) of the distance bracket 120 and tilt slits 113 formed in the plate bracket 110, and a fixed cam 147 is installed in the extending adjusting bolt 130 to increase or decrease the fastening force between the plate bracket 110 and the distance bracket 120 by pressing a side surface of the plate bracket 110.
An inclination part insertion groove 135, into which an inclination part 155 formed on one surface of the fixed cam 147 is inserted, is formed in an adjusting lever 143, and a washer 105 for supporting rotation and a nut 103 coupled to the adjusting bolt 130 are coupled to an end of the adjusting bolt 130.
The inclination part insertion groove 135 of the adjusting lever 143 and the inclination part 155 of the fixed cam 147 have structures that correspond to each other so that the fixed cam 147 is axially moved due to the inclination 155 if the adjusting lever 143 is rotated by operating the adjusting lever 143, and accordingly, a tilting operation is performed by pressing or releasing the distance bracket 120 with the plate bracket 110.
However, in the steering column of a vehicle according to the related art, the steering column is fixed by a frictional support force of the plate bracket and the distance bracket so that the driver may be injured when the vehicle collides because the steering column cannot be stably fixed.